Save the Sun03
Author's note #1 : These characters are from Camp Half-Blood Role-Play Wiki. The characters belong to Miramc22, LivvyLove17, MC Potions, and Noahm450 their roleplayers. Author's note #2 : This is a continuation of Save the Sun02. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- Yo. Liam Blanchard here. Son of Demeter, and the guy who made an amazing plan and has a major crush on Delaney Harper. Yep, that's me. I'm filling in this next part, which is about....no spoilers, Liam. Anyway, yeah. Enjoy. ---- To keep you viewers hanging about what the heck happened to Demi, it's time for exciting back-stories! The Back-Story of Why I'm So Unnaturally Friendly with Demi: Narrated by Liam Blanchard. Well, back before I made it to Camp, I grew up assisting my dad in farming. We had relatives that lived in Dallas, Texas, and we were visiting for Christmas. (Ah-hem) I may have thought my Aunt Stephanie's Christmas decorations were too...plain...and they needed some...finishing touches. So...I might have picked some flowers from their neighbor's garden, and...went crazy with decorating the flowers everywhere. Yeah, Aunt Stephanie wasn't too happy about that. She said my dad wasn't taking good care of me. And the neighbors weren't happy either. So they sent me to a daycare where I could be "entertained" and meet other kids my age. Have you ever heard someone say that grown-ups don't understand their kids very well? They're right. I was bored to death at the daycare. The walls were the color of ducks, and the carpet was blue and soft, but there was no dirt, no animals except for plastic ones, and no plants except for ones in vases. The grown-up in charge was reading some book with pictures of people in different outfits, and kissing each other. (Why would anyone wanna read something like that?) It seemed like time was going by too slowly, then I found the pit of balls. It was about the size of a hot tub, only it was filled with rainbow-colored balls instead of water. It was in the corner of the daycare, all alone. Two kids were throwing the balls at each other, and they looked so happy. I wanted to join them, it looked like so much fun! So I hopped into the ball pit, and started throwing the balls as well. When they noticed I was playing, they stopped and stared at me. I frowned. "Why did we stop?" One of the kids was a girl. The other was a boy. The girl squinted. "What do you want?" "To play!" I shouted, throwing a ball at her. She didn't throw one back. Instead, she looked at the boy. "Who is that guy?" The boy seemed to size me up from where he was standing. "I don't know, but he looks like a great player." "My name is Lee-am!" I bounced up and down happily. "My name is Kyle." The boy smiled. "She's Demi. We're best friends!" I stopped bouncing. "Does this mean I can't play?" "Yes, it does." Demi rolled her eyes. (She still gives me that same eyeroll today.) "Go find something else to do. He's my best friend." "Demi! He can play!" Kyle shot a ball in her direction. It missed her. Then he shot one at me, and it hit me. So I threw one back, and said: "Game on!" We played "Throw Balls at Each Other" for about an hour and half. It may seem boring to teenagers, but to 7,8, and 9-year-olds, it's really fun. Demi didn't get over sharing her best friend with someone else, though, and never, ever, threw a ball at me. A little later, their friend, Mickey arrived and joined the game. From there, we split into teams, Kyle and Demi on one team, and Mickey and I on the other. Believe it or not, Mickey was actually a really good partner. I made up plans on how to attack, and Mickey fulfilled them for me. If we kept score, we would've totally claimed victory. Everyone, even Demi, was having a ball-'' literally! Sadly, all fun things must come to an end. Kyle's nanny arrived to pick up Kyle, Mickey, and Demi, and dad arrived to bring me back too. "But '''nanny'!" Kyle was sobbing on the poor lady's leg. "I don't wanna go!" "We have to, young man, because Mickey's curfew is eight-o'-clock sharp!" Kyle's nanny snapped at him. Poor Kyle, having to put up with that woman. My dad smiled down at me. "Did you have fun?" All I did was nod. ---- The end''-not!'' Here's the epilogue of my amazing backstory! When Kyle and I reunited at Camp, he was ecstatic, as he'd never forgotten me. Even though he had new friends, were were still close. Demi, for some odd reason, didn't remember. Maybe she didn't want to remember the day a 7-year-old stole her best friend. I couldn't blame her if that was it. So, to sum it up, it was a game of "Throw Balls at Each Other" that made us friends. ---- Back to the present. I took an unconscious Demi to the Infirmary at the Big House, where Desmond Summers was the doctor in charge. He told me to give her to him, and he would take care of her. So I waited in the main lobby, where I found a girl with curly red hair and freckles sitting in one of the chairs. "Hi, there." She said, smiling. "I'm Rachel Dare." I sat down next to her. "I've heard of you. You host the Oracle, right?" She nodded. "Yep. That's me." "Cool." I looked out the window at the full moon, remembering what Demi had said. It's all over''.' What did that mean? I think I knew how to find out. "Hey, do you take prophecy requests?" She frowned. "What?" "I know this is crazy, but I think I might need a prophecy." I stood up, getting down next to her. "Oh, you need the Oracle to give you one?" She sighs. "Ohhhhkay, but why? I gave Kyle one three days ago. The Quest for Ageis and Apollo doesn't need two prophecies." "It's not for the Quest for Ageis and Apollo. Something ''else'' is going on, I know it." I clenched her leg like Kyle had to his nanny. "Do you trust me?" Rachel bit her lip. She looked freaked out. "Sure....." She takes a deep breath, and looks around. Then, her eyes turned green. Mist filled the entire room, except for a clearing between her and me. Demi might've found it wickedly cool, but to me, it was disturbing. Rachel's voice was now the voice of the oracle. "Night shall have its control. If you do not pay its only toll. Venture out beyond your home. Into the darkness, where you'll roam. The Criminal shall light the way. To bring back the golden days. The Mediator must unite the three. Then all else can be seen. The Outcast shall make a choice. '' ''So everyone can hear her voice." My thoughts were blurry. The criminal? The mediator? The outcast? Lighting the way and making choices? The prophecy didn't make any sense. "But why..." I called out, but the mist faded and Rachel returned back to herself. Then she threw up in the trash can. "I-I'm sorry!" My breathing was getting shorter. The prophecy kept repeating itself in my head. "No..it's not your fault." She said, grabbing a water and drinking it down. "This happens every time. I hope the Prophecy helped." "Definitely." I replied, racing to the Infirmary. I needed to see Demi. She ''had'' to hear the prophecy. ---- Getting in to the Infirmary was harder than you think. I had to persuade Desmond that it would only be a few minutes, because it was really, really important. Like Rachel, he looked confused. I have a hard time explaining this, unlike Demi. Speaking of Demi, when I came in to find her, she was actually looking fine. She had decked out in new clothes: a black t-shirt that said "Time to Dance on the Table" with the sleeves pulled up, and crazily ripped jeans. Her hair, however, was the same hairstyle it had been before, a messed up bun and a cerulean headband across her forehead. Desmond or someone else must've gone to her cabin and gotten some clothes from her trunk. She was squeezing Shaniqua, the bear that all campers get to hug. (Percy Jackson gave it that name, but I have no idea where he came up with it.) But I said she was ''looking'' fine. Inside, I could tell she was doing terrible. She was conscious, but there was this weird mark in the shape of a crescent moon on her right shoulder. She was staring out the window with a distant look in her eyes when I came in, and when she saw me, she didn't smile, like always. "Demi." I placed my hand on the cotton white fabric. "I've got news." "So do I." She replied flatly, not looking me in the eye. "But before I say anything, swear on the River Styx you trust me." This sick feeling evolved in my stomach. Demi wasn't one of my closest friends, like Kyle or Delaney or Neil Chrushank, so making that promise seemed wrong, and I needed to tell her the prophecy before Desmond called time limit. "Well, I do, but I-" "Do' you?" She asked, her face expression wailing: "What ever happened to last night?" to me. Once more, my gaze turned to the full moon. I knew I had to make a choice. "What is it?" "Nyx is about to take over Camp Half-Blood." Her voice was as soft as the wind, and it took my breath away. "Who's... Nyx?" I managed to blurt. "The god of the night, and the twin brother of Hemera." Demi replied slowly. "But I thought Nyx...was a goddess..." My eyes darted to the door. ''Please don't let Desmond come in. Please. "She is. He ''is her son, basically a male copy of her. ''She lives in Tartarus." "Um, anything else important I should know?" I found my voice again, but it was weak. "One more thing." She sat up in the bed and flung the covers off herself. "I know how to stop him, but the only way I can is by running away." Great. One bad thing after another. First, my head had become blurry, then my mouth became sandpaper. I'm pretty sure I'' need to stay here a night or two. "''Running away?!" "Good. You speak English." Demi leaped off the bed and over to a trunk, looking over her back at her. "I'm giving you one chance. You can come with me if you want." My thoughts traveled to two lines in the prophecy:'' Venture out beyond your home. Into the darkness, where you'll roam'.'' That meant that the only way to stop Nyx was to run away.' The prophecy was given to me for a reason, which meant I'' was involved in it. (Or maybe it was just because ''I asked for it. Either way.) I was going to say yes, because if I didn't, camp would be dominated by a male copy of a goddess who lives in monsterlandia. Plus, Demi couldn't defeat a god all by herself, even if she said that a thousand times. She would need help. And helping is what I do, right? "I accept." I said, confidence filling my soul. "Really?" She reached for something else in the trunk. "That's crazy. I thought that you'd say I was insane and call Desmond or something." I nodded, still feeling irrationally confident. "One problem. I've only got my knives. Is that enough?" "Don't worry." Demi shut the trunk, now holding four water bottles, a pair of winged sneakers, nectar, ambrosia, and two jackets. "I asked Desmond to bring my trunk from my Cabin. It came with this stuff for emergencies." I took two water bottles, one jacket, and the nectar. "Thanks, Demi. Where to now?" She pointed to the window. "Sorry if you have a fear of heights. It's our only option." I sulked. I don't have a height phobia, but it was a long way down. ---- When we reached the bottom, we ran. We should've gone to Half Blood Hill, but Demi refused. So we ran the other way, past the Arena and the Cabins, and down to the creek. I wanted to know why we weren't going to Thalia's tree, but I didn't ask. Demi activated her winged sneakers like she had for Capture the Flag, and for 15 minutes, we flew over the North woods, until we found the end of the borders. So we landed once more, and this time, we walked. Out of Camp Half-Blood. Category:STS Parts Category:Stories